No more Crying Soul for Zeroinfinity
by Krimmro
Summary: The hunter is hired to take out this... thing! But he wasn't expecting to help in him. Neither was the creature. RokuAku Yaoi/Request


_No more Crying Soul for Zeroinfinity_

There he was. His target was in his sight and he would shoot any moment. The trees were serving as good camouflage. His crossbow aimed for the targets head.

Filthy Demons.

Claiming innocent lives. The hunter did not like the fact that… thing killed as he pleased. He was hired to take that thing down for a good price. A very good price, in fact.

The opportunity came when the Demon turned his head, scanning the area. The hunter had to be very quiet, so he wouldn't be discovered. The Demons fangs glistened as the setting sun hit them and the tattoos under his eyes looked like tears; and his eyes…

The hunter stopped everything he was doing. Those piercing green eyes made his heart flutter. The hunter shook it off, aiming at the Demon again with one sky blue eye closed. He put his finger back on the trigger of his weapon. Then he realized he couldn't do it. There was something about this particular Demon.

The hunter had to have him.

The Demon walked beside a tree and the hunter fired. The green eyed monster let out a cry of surprise and anger. The arrow had pinned his shirt to the tree. The blue eyed hunter fired another one, pinning the other side of his shirt. The hunter kept firing until the Demon was completely immobile. The hunter then stood up and the Demon saw him and growled.

"Well, well… what do we have here?" the hunter said walking towards the Demon.

"You son of a-" the Demon stopped because he got a good look at the hunter. He had dirty blond hair and he was grinning, and his eyes… those deep blue eyes were so hypnotizing.

The Demon had to have him.

"Wanna know why I didn't kill you?" The hunter asked the red headed monster.

The Demon glared at him with no reply.

"Your eyes." The Demon was confused by this.

"You're not like the other Demons I've taken down." The hunter stated. "Your eyes didn't show death or anger." The Demon cocked his head, confused by what the blue eyed boy was saying. "They showed kindness… and suffering."

The monsters green eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to make of this scene. Plus, the hunter was right.

"Your soul; your broken, tainted, darkened soul is suffering. It's crying because it's lonely." The hunter said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the Demon spat.

"I'm saying you're suffering because of the way you're treated."

"Which would be…?"

"Out casted. Banished. Unloved. Alone. Unliked. Targeted. A disease … and a monster." The hunter had hit him on the spot.

The Demon starred at the hunter. "Who… Who are you?"

"Names Roxas. You?" The hunter stepped closer.

"Axel…" They looked at each other, being almost the same height.

"Nice to meet you, Axel." The blond said placing a hand on the Demons cheek, making him shiver.

This hunter was different. He showed kindness and compassion for this monster. But the Demon felt something for this one in particular. They looked into each others eyes. Roxas put his face up to Axels and kissed him. The monster never felt this way before…

And he wanted more.

The kiss turned into a make-out session. During this, Roxas removed the arrows that were pinning Axel to the tree. Once the last one was pulled and thrown somewhere, they both fell to the ground. Roxas fell on top and pinned Axel's hands above his head.

"Hm, looks like the hunter has taken down the Demon once again." Axel blushed, lying on his back.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I kill and devour innocent humans." Axel stated.

"I know, and I despise you for it but… "

"But…?"

"But you're different and it's in the past. I don't know why… but promise me you won't kill me?" the hunter asked.

"Mmmm… Alright, only because you didn't kill me."

"And because your soul is crying for me to save you." The Demon went to say something but was stopped when Roxas pushed his hips down into the Demons. Axel moaned in pleasure. Roxas moved his head to Axel's ear and whispered, "And I'm going to rescue you."

The Demon felt like crying tears of happiness (which didn't happen very often). No one has ever been this nice to him before.

"Tell me something, Axel… When was the last time you had sex?" Roxas smirked.

"I… I've never… done it." Axel said looking away and blushed.

"Ho! A virgin Demon! Well, I'll have to make this extra special." Roxas said unzipping his pants.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Axel asked "Do you even know what you're doing?" The Demon cried.

Roxas moved his hand up Axel's shirt and started rubbing his nipples. "I may look and be young, but I've had a lot of experience; and I never said I was just a hunter." Roxas said, grinning devilishly. Axels' eyes widened. Roxas pushed his hips forward again, pressing their 'manhood's' together. Axel blushed and moaned as a rush of pleasure filled his body. The blond removed his hands from holding Axel down and took his shirt off, revealing much toned abs. Axel then started removing his shirt. While Axel did this, Roxas started undoing the Demons pants. After every article of clothing was removed, Roxas started fingering Axel, stretching him out.

"Ah… ng…" Axel moaned in utter pleasure. Roxas stuck another finger in, making it three fingers.

Not ever would you see a hunter and a Demon having sex. To Axel, it seems like Roxas had a lot of experience. And he probably did have a lot of people to keep him company, because of his looks. Roxas removed his fingers and positioned himself over Axel, ready to enter.

"Are you ready?" Roxas asked leaning in and kissed the Demon. Axel nodded. He wanted this, but if felt weird to him because all his life he was mistreated and hated. He somehow was glad it was Roxas he was with.

Roxas slid slowly into the Demon beneath him. He stayed there until Axel adjusted.

"Roxas…" Axel whispered to the feeling inside him. Roxas then grabbed Axel's hard manhood and started pumping it.

"Oh God… Rox..as… mm…Fuck…" Axel said in pure ecstacy. Roxas slowly moved in and out of him.

"Hey… could you… go… ng faster?" Axel asked between pumps. Roxas smirked and went a little faster, still pumping Axel. The Demon couldn't believe how amazing this whole sex thing felt.

And he wanted more.

"Faster." The Demon demanded and put his arms around the blonds back. Roxas went faster, pumping in and out of Axels' ass.

"Ah… ah… ah…ng" Those noises mad Roxas feel like he had died and went to heaven. The hunter was enjoying making the monster moan. The Demons sharp fingernails dug into the blonds back. Roxas gasped at the pain but it meant that the red head was enjoying it. The blond was also having fun… not that this was the only or last time he would do this.

Suddenly, Axel cried the blond's name, feeling his body overflow with lust and satisfaction.

'Roxas!" The Demons body released, and made him shudder. He looked at the hunter's stomach and said "What's that?" Roxas only smiled a warm, loving smile.

"You came." Roxas replied still pumping into him.

"I wha-AH!" the red head was cut off because Roxas had hit something inside him that made his senses go wild with pleasure. It felt so good. Every time Roxas pumped into the lust filled Demon he made sure he hit that sweet spot inside him. Making the Demon cry and scream the blond's name. They were both sweating and gasping for more air. The leaves on the ground were sticking to their hot, wet bodies. Axel wanted this moment to last an eternity. He was all alone in the world, the only one alive from his family. But they were all killed by hunters, traps, arrows. Some were even tortured to death. He never thought that a day like this would come.

"Holy… ah… crap… ng… Roxa-ah… This feels…aah… so good." Axel told him between pumps.

"Thanks," Roxas replied, "and I'm… going… AH!" The hunter shuddered as he released into the Demons body. Axel's walls tightened around Roxas' manhood, which also felt amazing.

Roxas fell on top of the Demon, panting. They laid there for a while before Roxas noticed it was getting dark. The hunter rolled off the Demon and sat up. Axel knew he had to go. They both stood up and got dressed. Roxas would have to wash up when he got home, which he dreaded leaving Axel here… alone… again. He hated leaving like this.

"Hey." The Demon called. Roxas turned around only to receive a kiss on the lips, which he without a doubt kissed the Demon back. Axel pulled away saying "Will I see you again?" Roxas looked into his eyes, this time seeing love and compassion.

"It's best we don't. I came out here to kill you. Everyone in the village thinks you're dead." Axel looked at the ground, saddened. The blond grabbed the red heads hips and pulled him into another kiss.

"But that won't stop us from seeing each other, now will it?" The blond smirked. Axel smiled and hugged the smaller boy.

"I think you've saved m soul in a way. You let me know you care for someone like me, even though I'm a monster. Thank you."

"I'm glad to have helped, and I hope your soul won't cry anymore… No more crying soul." Roxas gave a sweet, innocent smile as the red head tried to hold back tears. With one last hug and kiss, the hunter turned and ran towards the hill where he first found Axel. At the top of the hill, he turned to the Demon and winked and blew a kiss through the air.

**A/N: The Idea** **for this came from Zeroinfinity. I hope you like it. This is my first AkuRoku fanfic… Heck, even my first request! **

**And yes, there are ppl out there who do care for others less fortunate than themselves. I love the idea of Axel being a Demon and Roxas being a hunter who has to take him down, but loves him instead! XD **

**I really worked hard on this and I hope it is alright. A little more practice should do the trick…**

**I feel like I should say more… lol… O well! **


End file.
